Arrows of a Cupid
by CharlieSmiles.xoxo
Summary: After 310 years of wondering around, Rose finds herself being dragged off to the North Pole, but why? 310 years of trouble and now this? Damn them people and their bad timing. But Pitch had a friend...an old friend of Rose's. Together the boogeyman and his apprentice stop at nothing to bring down the guardians. Will Rose battle her fears and win? Or will she finally be broken? R
1. Rose The spirit of Love

**Hey Peeps.**

**GLV here and she really wanted to do a story based on the story line of 'Rise of the Guardians'.**

**I love this movie and couldn't help but write this Fanfic. Enjoy my friends**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anyone…it's a shame.**

* * *

Rose woke with a terrible pain in her head.

"OW!" She exclaimed loudly before clapping her hands over her mouth. The noise had echoed all around her and while she was continually rubbing her throbbing temple, she took in her surroundings.

She was in a meadow. A vast space surrounded by trees. She looked in awe at the flower buds surrounding her. As she went to pick one she heard a voice calling her.

_Rose_, it said, _you are Guardian of Love._ Rose looked around frantically and rested her eyes on the glorious sight before her. A giant globe rested in the sky and cast its white glow down on her. Without thinking she nodded her head and smiled in awe.

_Rose_, she thought,_ Rose V. Cupid was her name_. As she walked across the flower bed her foot hit something. Bending down she grasped a…bow. It was made out of a willow trees branch. Of course the spirit of love needed a bow and arrow. She looked and there hung a quiver full of rosewood arrows. Beautiful patterns were carved into each new finding.

Rose ran over to a nearby stream and gasped at the sight before her. A young girl frozen at the age of 17 stared back at her with brilliant green eyes. Her hair was slung around her shoulders in a shimmering black curtain and rested just at her waist. Pale skin that was only slightly flushed and full pink lips. The clothes she was wearing were quite unusual. A white, sleeve-less button-down shirt that stopped at her thighs. A red hood that was clasped by a button around her neck and had the most delicate symbols Rose had ever seen. Black tights and red feathered sandals completed the look. The straps of the shoes wound around and came to a rest around her calves.

They were covered in feathers as were her arrows. She was rather uncomfortable in her cloak as it had no place for her arms to rest so she just went with it. Rose looked around and was met with the unusual feeling of loneliness. She jumped up and was swept up by her…wings.** Her** wings, she could fly...with_ her_ wings

Turning in the air she whistled and a bunch of blossom birds gathered in a flock towards her. One blossom strayed away and rose gathered it in her palms. "I'll name you blue" She said She whispered into the night where she wanted the flock to take her. The little white and pink birds sped off with Rose right on their tails.

Rose settled down on one of the roofs in the village and she shivered pulling the cloak tighter around her. As she looked through on of the windows she saw a couple. Her senses kicked in and instantly knew their relationship was failing. he man was frustrated and tired while the woman was just as upset. Pulling out and arrow that was in the quiver slung around her waist, she aimed for the man and let it loose with a practiced ease. It lodged itself right in his shoulder and his eyes bulged and clouded over.

Rose did the same to the woman and in 5 minutes tops the couple was in each other's arms. She did a little happy dance and flew into the room standing in front of them.

"Hey guys" She giggled. They didn't reply. Rose shrugged her shoulders and walked out into the night's air. People were about and talking. A few kids ran by and Rose smiled.

"Hey…Hey wait up!" She cried the children turned around and Rose sighed, but it stopped as soon as they ran right _through_ her. A gut-wrenching feeling enfolded her and she looked around at the villagers. Then she remembered...she had just flown through walls. No one knew she existed. With an anguished cry she flew into the air and gazed at the MiM.

"Why? Why can't they see me?" She whispered then flew off to find the comfort of her blossoms. Rose V. Cupid was her name and she was the spirit of love. How did she know that? Easy the man on the man in the moon told her.

* * *

**Sooo what did ya think? Hmmm. I was reading a bunch of peoples stories on here and I was like, yup gotta write a Fanfic about this movie.****Don't be scared to review guys ^.^ HA new and improved chapter :)**

**GLV sends her love!**


	2. New girl on the team

**Haay Peeps, I have just had a great idea for 'Rose's Love arrows'. I just realized what a crap title it is. Here's Chapter 2 ENJOY!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anyone except Rose V. Cupid. Damn** **shame.**

* * *

_(A few years after the Battle of belief)_

Down in the North Pole the yetis were preparing things for Christmas. One of the furry creatures was slowly making progress in a toy dino, while his mate was putting the color schemes together. Bunnymund was hopping around frantically calling out for his friend. He found him locked away in his workshop.

"Righto, North mate we need to get cracking" He says in his accent. North sighs and looks up from the new ice-train Jack had sent him.

"Vhat is it now?" He questions with an eyebrow slightly raised. Bunny stares at him with his mouth slightly opened.

"Ahh…SANDY!" he calls. The little gold man walks waddles into the room scowling at Bunny. The Sandman looks at North and bows slightly. The old man nods back

"This better be good" North says before standing and revealing his height and Russian style clothes. Sandy begins flashing images that are too fast for him to read. North holds his hands up.

"Slow down, vait for me to catch up" He says. "Crickey mate, we need to call in the other guardians for a meeting in the warren" Bunnymund interrupts. Sandman nods his head and makes a gesture to the roof. The old man understands immediately.

"Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for?" He yells. Walking swiftly he reaches for the leaver that activated the northern lights. "I must go see vhat our old friend has to say" He turns leaving the 2 spirits standing there. They look at each other warily before following North.

When the Old Russian man reached the pillar he looked up at his old buddy.

"Vhat is it you need to tell me Manny?" He asks quietly. The man on the moon is silent for a moment…and then a small light is in front of North.

"Pitch" He breaths. The Boogieman was not alone. A stranger stood beside him, his features holding and arrogant pout. The faster the Guardians got here the better.

* * *

"Watch out Sophie!" Jack Frost cried to the little girl. The small ball of snow was headed her way and before Jack could react, the ice smacked straight into Jamie. Jamie was now 16 years old and the winter spirit knew his old friend would soon move on from his beliefs. So Jack Frost spent every second he could with him.

"You're my hero Jamie" Sophie yelled while jumping on top of her older brother. He laughs and tickles her.

"Alright you 2 that's enough" Emma, a new friend from Tennessee, said. Great to know she believed. It wasn't hard to see how Jamie felt for her. She was very pretty. Blue eyes and soft brown hair that fell in front of her eyes. Emma held her hand out for Jamie to take and after gazing at her for a sec…he took it.

"You're the most protective older brother I've ever met" Emma shakes her head while grinning. Jamie smiled sheepishly and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yea but that wouldn't have happened if someone was paying attention" He said glaring at Frost. Jack only laughed. "I'd love to have another round but the old mates are calling" He says looking back up at the lights ahead.

"BYE JACK" The kids yell in unison. Emma is the first to snicker. Jack waves and leaves his friends for the boring guardian meeting.

On his way there a small white thing zips past his ear. _A blossom_? He thinks to himself. That was a rare bird to see during winter. He shrugs and soon forgets the encounter.

(Time skip)

North stood before them all with a grim expression on his face. "My friends…there is no other way to say this vithout causing alarm. So…pitch is back and he's stirring up trouble but this time he has help from a stranger who ve know nothing of which means trouble for us seeing as ve have no idea vhat he can do" He stops and takes a breath. All the guardians stare at him in shock and Jack felt a familiar tingle in his hand that held his staff.

He looked down as thoughts came rushing back without warning. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tooth smiling slightly at him.

"Don't look so down" She said encouragingly. "We beat him once so we can do it again" As He looked into her eyes a tumble of emotions rolled through him. This turmoil had been going on for quite a while now. It wasn't love but more of a friendship thing. A close bond between buddies, at least it was to him. Before he could respond his eye caught a flash of gold. Jack turned his attention onto Sandy who had been trying to get everyone's attention by flashing images atop his head.

"What is it now mate" Bunnymund exclaimed loudly. Sandy pointed up once more. The gang followed and saw Manny was atop once more.

"Vhy didn't you say something Sandy?" North questioned. The golden fellow just huffed and folded his arms. Before anyone could respond, MiM sent a light down on the sigil that sat in the middle of the room. A pillar broke from the surface and a thick green vine began to wrap around it.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Bunny yelped. Jack bent down as the vine began to crawl through the warren until finally a single cloud of red sprouted.

"It's a rose" Tooth exclaimed excitedly. "Rose? The Cupid? Why the bloody hell do we need a prance about over grown fairy for?" Bunny said loudly.

"Ve must find her…Tooth and Jack get the sack…you're coming along...hem it rhymes" Jack rolled his eyes and grinned at Tooth who was jumping up and down while baby tooth buzzed lightly around her.

"Finally another girl on the team!" She whoops. North chuckled."I'll race ya" Jack yelled. The tooth fairy turned to him and smirked.

'"You're on" She said before zipping past him. He waited a few seconds before speeding off after her. North sighed…maybe sending those 2 off together wasn't the best idea.

* * *

**So here's Chapter2. Im sorry if it doesn't make sense but ehh sooner or later it'll be clear. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**GLV sends her love :)**


	3. Just her night

**Hey Weirdoes KIDDING! I was joking sheesh. Anyways Here is Chapter 3 :) lol I'm sorry for taking fovea, I was at a sleep ova and we did a bunch of stupid crap that we promised to NEVER do again :) Like jumping off the bridge at the beach…and inviting boys to come to the park with us 5 gurls ;) Without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except the couple in this chapter, Rose V. Cupid and Blue :)**

* * *

Rose was hovering in the air lightly beating her wings. The blossoms were flying by heading to her meadow where they told stories about their success. She chuckled when Blue flew by and hovered around her face chirping hi.

"What's up Blue?" Rose said softly while strumming her guitar. She had no idea how she knew how to play, so she just thought it was because she knew how to play her harp so well. After minor chirping and flying about excitedly Rose finally got what he was talking about.

"Tuari just needs a nudge to get him going Blue" Rose said "And Delica needs to open her eyes" Blue made a sighing noise and tilted his wing towards the instrument in Rose's hands.

"Fine I'll help" Rose said giving in to blue's eyes. She whistled and extended her wings to their full span. _I'll never get tired of that_, Rose thought wildly. With that thought she and the Blossom sped off, not knowing of the blue eyes that watched them intently.

**_-Break-_**

Rose sank down onto the beam above the cuddling couple. She thought back to the moment she had first seen Tuari and witnessed his feelings and couldn't help but grin at the memory.

**-Flashback-**

_Tuari paced the outside of the apartment with flowers in his hands. Rose had wrinkled her nose at the tulips and, with a little help from Blue, changed them to Carnations and Orchids. Satisfied with the small bundle Rose pulled out a green-feather tipped arrow and whispered to the wood._

_"To soar like a white dove, one must have confidence in love" With those words Rose notched the arrow, aimed and let go. The arrow landed centimeters from Tuari's heart and his eyes glazed over with determination. He strode up to the door and rang the buzzer. A young girl around 19 answered the door and widened her eyes at the green-eyed man in front of her._

_Tuari must have asked the question because Delica blushed and looked down. Rose knew immediately she was going to decline because she thought Tuari was playing with her, so Rose reached for the arrow, spoke the words, aimed and shot. It hit Delica right in the shoulder and she grinned at Tuari._

_I'd love to. Her lips formed. After that it was a blur of laughter and spaghetti. On the walk to the diner Tuari had given Delica the flowers. She had said how she loved Orchids and after a look of surprise, Tuari grabbed her hand and leaned in._

_Perfect, Rose thought, now which tune. She strummed her guitar lightly and laughed at the song that popped into her head. Rose began to play 'kiss the girl' from a movie she had seen through a window about a mermaid. Now you must be thinking how her music could be heard by the couple and, to be honest, she had wondered that too. But really all they could here was a small background music that might've sounded like a busker was singing for money._

_Tuari had smiled and leant in further. Blue buzzed excitedly as finally Delica met his lips._

**-End of Flashback-**

Rose sighed as Tuari walked Delica home and smiled at the blossom. "What a night" She said happily. Blue nodded in agreement. After a while Rose saw gold trendies of sand run past her into a window.

"Right on time Sandy" Rose whispered. She flew up and looked over at the happy man. He was out every night and Rose loved it when he sometimes let her run her hands in his dream sand. Like now. Without him looking, Rose summoned up as much adoration as she could and lightly touched the sand. It began to run thicker as her feelings ran with it.

A small butterfly danced out of it and Rose knew her powers were bringing the child a new kind of admiration. She turned to Blue who was dancing with the insect and smiled.

"Oh I wanna show you something!" Rose chirped loudly. She pulled at the instrument that was strung around her back and strummed lightly.

"Remember that song I played earlier? Well, whenever I play it I'll see, feel, hear and know of every moment the couple have had since they met." (That does not include night in beds and it's nothing stalkery) Blue nodded happily and chirped a happy goodnight. Rose watched as he zoomed off and felt a gentle pull in her stomach.

It wasn't a good feeling either, more of a warning. The feeling didn't come fast enough. Before Rose could unfurl her wings, a gust of wind nocked her off her feet. She managed to get her fingers to her mouth and whistle, but it was cut short as a sack came down on her head.

"What the bloody hell is she?" An Australian accent said "She's fighting like a kangaroo" "And you'd know that because you are one?" Another male voice said. The voice yelped and it sounded like they were having a scuffle.

"Let me outta here you scum-" She was cut off as she felt a flying sensation. Then it disappeared as she was thrown through a portal.

This was just her night.

* * *

**So...What did ya think? D I need to work on some things? comment your ideas please. It's kinda getting to me not having much reviews :( Anyways I might post 2 chapter taday...we'll see if I'm in the mood :)**

**GLV sends her love **


	4. A Musical Melody

**HEY! Now Thanxx to 'Guest' I realized that only Jack and Tooth were supposed to get Rose. So in this chapter I'm gonna try and get it to make more sense :) Apparently Bunny wasn't supposed to be there sooo…ENJOY! Lol**

* * *

Tooth landed lightly on her feet while Jack and Bunny tumbled out and made a heap on top of each other.

"Boys" She said while rolling her eyes. Baby tooth folded her arms and glared at the struggling pair.

"Gerroff me!" Jack yelled "Get your ruddy foot outta my ear!" Bunny shouted back. They kept kicking each other's shins and punching their arms. Tooth sighed and grabbed Bunnymund by his ear while Jack was being held by his hood.

"Stop it you two" She exclaimed. Jack just glared and Tooth should've known better after being in his presence for 10 years."What were you doing there?" He yelled. The Bunny straightened and coughed a little.

"It wasn't my ide-"He started but Jack had had enough. "Stop lying!" He shouted. Baby tooth covered her ears and flew behind Tooth's back. The older fairy comforted her while glaring at the spirits. Jack took no notice and carried on.

"Why didn't you trust us to bring her back? You knew perfectly well that I'd-""Fail?" Bunnymund interrupted. Jacks ears turned red but Bunny continued his rant.

"Face it Frostbite, You would of lost the ruddy Cupid without my help" Before Jack could burst, Tooth stood between the 2.

"Jack…He is right you know" She said quietly. She held a finger to his lips so he couldn't snap at her "She was fighting hard and if it weren't for Bunny, Rose wouldn't be in the sack right now." The winter spirit sighed and looked away.

"Just trust me next time" He said. The Easter Bunny nodded and looked around. A giant man with a red coat on entered the Warren.

"Vhat is going on here?" He asked in his heavy Russian accent. Jack looked away from the bearded man. Tooth just shook her head when North's eyes landed on her. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. Bunnymund nodded to the brown sack. "Take a look" North looked at it cautiously and proceeded with care.

Jack couldn't help a small chuckle and Bunny was grinning widely. Tooth sighed inwardly. She loved it when Jack was happy; it sent little shivers down her back. North opened the sack and stood back as the Cupid stood up. She was quiet breath-taking with her long black hair and green eyes. Her features highlighted the tone of her pale skin. She wore a red cloak with a hood. It was over her trousers, boots and white button shirt. She would have left even the yetis breath-less if it weren't for her glare.

"What gives you the right to stuff me in a sack?" She said furiously "Let alone take away my things without my permission." Bunny walked forward and handed Rose her bow and arrows. She watched him the whole time and he didn't back down. But he made the mistake of talking.

"Look Lover-girl-"Before he could finish, Rose held an arrow at his throat "What did you call me?" she asked, clearly offended. "Nothing I didn't utter a word" Bunny said quickly. Jack snickered, "I like this girl" He said leaning on his staff. Tooth had to admit she was beginning to like her too and then again who wouldn't? She was a cupid for crying out loud.

"Well...bye" Rose exclaimed. She made a dash for the window but was cut off by a snowball. She instantly turned around and glared at the winter spirit. He held another snowball and threw it up into the air with ease.

"Now we can do this the easy way…or my way" He smirked. Rose looked thoughtful for a second. Just when she opened her mouth to say something, Sandman burst into the room with a grin on his face. He looked at Rose and his smile grew bigger.

"Sandy!" She yelled in delight. He waved at her and flashed a bunch of images to her. The other guardians had no idea what he was saying, so they were surprised when the Cupid answered him.

"No problem, I'd love to help again tough" The guy in the red coat looked at Rose in surprise and awe. "Vhat are you two talking about" He asked curiously. Rose looked at him and smiled softly.

"Sandy was just asking if I wanted to join him tonight, I said yes" The sandman jumped and spun around before falling asleep without him noticing. Rose giggled and all 3 of the guardians looked at her. It was the first laugh they had heard from her and it was musical.

"Has anyone seen my guitar?" She asked suddenly "Guitar?" Tooth asked Baby tooth looked at the girl with a confused expression. Rose rolled her eyes and mimicked strumming a guitar.

"You mean…This" Jack produced the instrument from the sack and looked at the girl with a smirk. She nodded her head and held her hands out. The winter spirit jumped away and shook his finger at her. North chuckled to himself.

"C'mon you 2…let's get on with the ceremony" He said while he clapped his hands. Rose turned to him confused and stared at him wide-eyed.

"MUSIC" The old man shouted. "NO MUSIC" The younger one said. The elf that was holding the trumpet sighed. "Why Rose…you need music for this particular event" North said while grabbing a giant book and turning the pages. At the mention of music the little elf started up again.

"NO MUSIC" Rose yelled again. The green hatted elf threw down the trumpet and stomped his foot. Bunnymund stared warily, Sandman woke from his nap and Tooth stood beside Jack, who had his hood up and was leaning on his staff. "Looks like she doesn't want a little party North" He smirked. Rose glared at him.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" She said to the Russian man. He looked at her closely before answering "Why don't you want to be a guardian?" The cupid seemed at loss for words "You didn't answer the question" "Ahh but mine was more important" North said evasively. She sighed in frustration. Tooth knew that her anger wouldn't stay for long. Rose was too much of a loving person.

"Jack can I have that please" The fairy asked quietly. He looked at her and smiled. When he handed the 'guitar' over, Tooth immediately headed towards the Young child. Jack groaned a little, no more fun for him.

"Here play something for us" She said to Rose. The Cupid looked at her with gratitude and took the unusual thing out of her hands. She strummed and sighed, her feelings finally settling on peace while she sang along to her tune.

**[Verse 1:]**

**They say never say never**

**But believe when I tell you I never stopped loving u**

**I remember the day when we first met**

**When I first laid my eyes on you**

**Don't you know you're beautiful and perfect?**

**Look at those eyes**

**Girl you're all together wonderful**

**And I'm show u already know it**

"Wanna Dance?" Jack asked Tooth. She blushed a little and took his hand. They swayed together as Rose continued on singing. Tooth looked up and saw that the cupid was flying around lazily with a soft smile on her face.

**[Chorus:]**

**Quit actin shy when I shoot you theses compliments**

**No I'm not just tryna build up your confidence**

**Cuz u already got it**

**I'm just calling it how I see it**

**Why would I wanna keep it a secret?**

**When your soohohoh soohohoh marvelous**

**Even haters gotta give it**

**Your soohohoh soohohoh opposite of arrogant**

**Even though you know that you the best**

Bunny began to hum along and North was gently swaying. Even the yeti's had stopped to listen to Rose. Love and comfort laced the air and Tooth was glad she had given Rose her thingy back.

**[Verse 2:]**

**Haters see you leave**

**But I love to watch you walk off**

**Forgive me if I'm too forward**

**But if these eyes could talk**

**They would probably say something crazy**

**Your body's so amazing**

**Tell me how you could even really blame em girl**

**You're my angel**

**I can see your halo**

**Bet you can fly off**

**Girl you got a heart of gold**

**Cuz I see you shining**

**[Chorus:]**

**Every time I shoot you theses compliments**

**No I'm not just tryna build up your confidence**

**Cuz you already got it**

**I'm just calling it how I see it**

**Why would I wanna keep it a secret?**

**When your soohohoh soohohoh marvelous**

**Even haters gotta give it**

**Your soohohoh soohohoh opposite of arrogant**

**Even though you know that you the best **_(A/n Song by Kevin Mccall)_

Rose sighed and grinned happily. Sandy had nodded off and Jack had coughed to cover his embarrassment while Bunny kept shooting him looks. Tooth was smiling at North who was watching Rose in amazement.

"May I speak with you in my workshop?" He asked her quietly. She nodded and cradled her guitar to her body. Never before had she been so thankful to have such a wonderful instrument.

* * *

**:) Soo...what did ya think? I personally thought it was awesome but of course...I have to think that. I wanna know what you guys thought so PLEASE REVIEW! I'm thinking of saying that if I don't get 2 more reviews I won't update...But I'm too kind to do that :) Comment your thoughts if there's a mistake you read please!**

**GLV sends her love 3 **


	5. I can't see her

**HAYY! So sorry for the wait you guys. My dad just got back a few days ago and ever since then it's been a rush. Well anyways this is gonna be a long Chapter soo...if you don't wanna read it then don't :) Chapter 5... okaayy**

* * *

Rose closed the door behind her and looked around. On the desk were chunks of ice and on the other were…ice trains? Her eyes widened as The Russian man set the train off with a chuckle.

"Vhat do you think Rose?" He said excitedly. Rose was speechless as the steam-engine ice-train suddenly had jet wings. It was definitely impressive.

"Wow" Was all she said "Not bad…for something made out of ice" The old man chuckled again and bent over his work table.

"Brownies?" Rose shook her head and looked around in awe. She turned her head sharply when she heard a clatter and saw that North had flung the plate away.

"Now…let's get down to business" He said while cracking his knuckles. A sense of fear hit Rose when she heard the door slam shut then…lock. North advanced and his blue eyes twinkled.

"I think I'll take those brownies now" Rose said quietly while looking up at the old man that had cornered her. "Who are you Rose Cupid? What is your center?" North said and poked her in the chest, hard. "My center?" She asked.

"If MiM chose you then you must have something very special in your heart" He continued while pushing away from her. Rose sighed in relief when she realized she wasn't going to get pummeled. His eyes danced over to the shelf next to him and he held up a finger. He pulled a small porcelain doll off the shelf.

"Here, when you first see me I am big and intimidating but when you get to know me…well" He tossed the doll to Rose and she caught it. It was a picture of North…holding swords in a cross motion. She slowly unscrewed it and looked at a slightly smaller North.

"You are a Jolly old man" Rose said with a smile. "But not just jolly!" He replied. She unscrewed the smiling doll and was met with a mischievous one.

"I am also mysterious…and fearless…and caring!" One by one Rose unscrewed. She took the caring North in her hands and looked up at the jolly man. "And at my center…" She shook the doll onto North's big hands.

"There's a tiny baby north" She frowned while rubbing her forehead "Look Closer" He urged. Rose shook her head and looked once more. "You have big blue eyes?"

"YES!" North exclaimed "Big eyes, very big eyes, because they are full of wonder" He took her shoulders and gave them a little shake. "That is my center, It is what I was born with" He opened his arms and Rose looked around at the room "Eyes that always see the wonder in things, eyes that see lights on trees and magic in the air!" Rose was filled with admiration. North had such a love for the things that he did and she loved the feel of happiness he gave off "This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a guardian. It is my center…what is yours?" She looked at the little train that flew around the room.

"I-I Don't know" She whispered. The old man closed her hand around the little North. "Keep it…as a reminder" Rose smiled sweetly at North and nodded. Tooth came bursting into the room fluttering frantically while shouting things at the forms.

"North!" She yelled when she saw him "The globe it's…something's wrong it's…the lights they're…" North held a hand to her mouth and nodded. "A little slower please" He said. Tooth fluffed her wings and nodded slowly.

"He's back" Rose looked at the two guardians. "Who is?" She said. The old man glanced at her and made a gesture towards the Globe. "Come" He said in his booming voice. She followed and Tooth put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rose looked at the giant globe and gasped.

"The lights…wha- what's happening?" Bunnymund looked at her sadly. "Each one of those lights is a child who believes." He said quietly "And when they stop glowing…" "They stop believing" Rose finished. Jack flew into the room creating a burst of frigid air. "North…any ideas." The old man glanced at Rose who shook her head.

"Uh uh North" She said "I'm not guardian material anyways." North kept his stare on her. "Then tell me Rose…why did Man in Moon choose you hmm?" She blushed a little and broke her eye-contact with the old man. "North…what exactly did you see?" Rose asked quietly. He pulled a confused look and nodded at Jack.

"MiM sent down a glow on the pillar and a rose vine grew in the glow" Jack gazed at the lights. A lot were still glowing…but that didn't mean they would forever.

"Then you're wrong, he didn't choose me" Rose sighed. Tooth looked at her before speaking. "Yes he did…he just didn't give us an image of you." When the cupid looked at the fairy weirdly, Bunny cut in.

"You see…we never actually saw you around" He polished his boomerang with his arm "You were always hiding and on Valentines…well, let's just say we never saw you." Rose thought about that. Yeah she had never really wanted anyone to see her…well the guardians at least.

"Huh…I never really thought about that…but why didn't MiM just give you an image to look for?" Rose was set on getting answers. "Well…a lot of humans look like you Rose" Jack said, frustrated. Once again the cupid thought. Hmm, she thought to herself, guess I better change then. She smiled a little.

"Do you have a bathroom I could borrow Mr. Santa?" She asked politely. The old man grinned at the name Rose had used. "Of course" North boomed "PHILLL!" The yeti rushed in holding a small airplane. "Show Rose to the bathroom please" Phil nodded and took the Cupids hands.

"So…she seems nice" Jack said. He jumped down from the ledge he had been sitting on. "Trust me, it's her…I feel it…in my belly" North shook his belly for good measure. "Great" Bunnymund said sarcastically "We're following the feeling of an old man's gassy belly" Tooth snickered. It was a mean thing to say but it didn't mean it wasn't funny when the old man shot back something of his own. Jack caught the fairy's eye and smiled a toothy smile. Tooth couldn't help it…she squealed. The next thing Jack knew, Tooth had her fingers in his mouth.

"They are so pretty!" She exclaimed "It's just like freshly fallen snow" Jack pushed her away gently. "Tooth c'mon not now" She gave him a wicked smile "So…later then?" North and bunny boomed a laugh.

Meanwhile, Rose stood in front of the mirror glaring at her new outfit; a white knee-length dress with a black belt sitting under her ribs. Her shoes had changed to black vans that were patterned with purple, pink, blue, green and yellow flowers. She glared at the hood. It always 'magically' changed her outfits to the century's taste. She didn't know why though…no one could see her. Rose sighed and slung the hood around her shoulders along with her bow and arrows. She had left the guitar downstairs with the guardians; the name rung in her mind. It was absurd to think that she, Rose V. Cupid, could possibly be a guardian.

All of a sudden, a rush of happiness overcame her. It was impossibly strong and she couldn't help but giggle. Within a breath she unrolled her wings and followed the pull. She was met with a wonderful sight. The guardians were laughing loudly. Sandy was sleeping soundly. Tooth was hovering by Jack and Bunny was painting eggs while North criticized his work. The pull wasn't coming from any of them though and as Rose continued to search, the four finally noticed her.

"You alright Rose?" Mr. Santa said. The cupid nodded her head and spun around again. "What happened to your other clothes?" Tooth said. It sounded like she wanted to keep the conversation moving.

"Long story short, Magical hood changed clothes, been doing it ever since." Rose was distracted and Jack knew it. "What are you looking for Rose?" He asked curiously. Her eyes widened. "You're telling me you can't feel that?" She exclaimed. The 3 nodded their heads.

"WOAH LOOK AT THIS!" A voice yelled, followed by the stomp of 8 pairs of feet (It even woke Sandman). All pairs of feet ascended the stairs and Rose gaped at them. They were admiring the yeti's work and sniggering at the elves. The pull that she had felt earlier was coming from the boy who was waving at Jack.

"Jamie!" Frostbite yelled. The brown haired boy elbowed the others and they all grinned. "Hey Jack, Longtime no see" A boy with glasses said. "Well then, stop reading and come have a snowball fight Claude" The boys in the group laughed. A young girl who looked around 12 ran up to Bunnymund.

"Bunny!" She yelled "Guess what" Bunny laughed at the girls enthusiasm "What's up little ankle-biter?" The girl crossed her arms at the Australian Easter Bunny "For the last time it's Sophie." While the 2 bickered, Tooth walked up to Rose and told her all the names of the 8 kids.

"The 2 boys over there are Caleb and Monty, they're brothers" Rose looked in the direction she was pointing. The 2 boys were black but Rose wasn't at all racist. "And over there is Pippa and Cupcake. Cupcake's the Goth and Pippa is the one with the red hair" Rose couldn't help but admire Pippa's hair. "And over there is Emma, Jamie, Sophie and Claude. Emma is the older girl with blue eyes and Sophie is the blonde haired girl" "Bunny calls her ankle-biter?" Rose asked. Tooth giggled. "We've known this kids for a while…Sophie was the first to get on Bunny's soft side." Huh…so the Kangaroo _did_ have a soft spot.

"Claude is the one with the glasses and Jamie is the other brown haired one" Rose studied the boy. His hair fell in front of his eyes and he brushed them away impatiently. Rose suddenly felt another pull and turned her head sharply.

"You alright there mate?" Bunny asked. The kids looked at him "Who ya talking to?" Monty asked. Rose didn't even acknowledge the fact that he couldn't see her because she was too busy staring at Emma.

It all clicked together. Jamie has a crush on Emma and she feels the same. Oh wow, Rose thought, wonder if I should help. She didn't get the chance to. Jack had been talking to the 8 about the cupid and it seemed Claude couldn't help himself

"I don't see her"

* * *

**Low blow mann...low blow. Anyways I need at least 2 more reviews so I can go on...nahh I think I'll just update because GLV is too kind to do that to you guys.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it and don't worry... Rose will be seen soon**


	6. I know you

**ALOHA!** **so you guys...guess what :) over 300 people have viewed my story! Awesome right. Hay have you guys read** _Skyfire of hope's_ **story? If you haven't then read it. It's called **_Rise of the Guardians 2: A new hope_**. OH AND ALSO** _When I met you_ **Parts 1 and ****2 by** _WritingToPlease _**Awesome stories guys ;)**

**Anyways CHAPT****A** **6!**

* * *

"I don't see her" Those words sent a burning feeling in Rose's abdomen. She was standing right in front of them and they still couldn't see her. But it seemed Jack was set on making them see.

"She's right there Monty" He said, opening his arm towards Rose. The old man had a rising sympathy for the girl. She could feel the emotion coming off him and right now…she wished he wasn't feeling that. Tooth's feelings told a different story, confusion mostly, but there were hints of sorrow for Rose. Sandman was looking back and forth between the kids and the Cupid. He, like North, was sympathetic. It even showed in his expression. Bunnymund was the only one who seemed to be calm and Rose took the energy from that. Sure the old bunny cared, he just didn't let it show. But Rose could feel it and she was glad he didn't give it off as strongly as the others.

Jack was growing more frustrated with the kids. They could see, could believe in Jack Frost but the cupid was out of the question? Jack knew that if they were younger, they would have been able to see Rose right there. Then it hit him. They were growing up, Teenagers they were. And that moment of clarity made him freeze.

"Jack?" Jamie asked as he waved his hand in front of the stiff guardian. Rose could feel the sudden remorse going on in Jack. It hurt him to see that he might not have much longer with these kids. "JACK!" Jamie shouted louder. The guardian snapped his head up and shook it. "How can you not see her?" He asked quietly. Monty looked at him, "Because there's no such thing" he said "And we all know your just playing tricks" Jack glared at him and opened his mouth to say something but Tooth put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He glanced at Rose who took a breath.

"Jack, I know you know how it feels to not be believed in" He tried to speak again but she raised her hand. "But you have to understand that I don't want them to be forced into believing. If they choose not to then so be it. But if they do believe…I want them to do it on their own" Rose took another breath and watched as the gang began to play around with the yetis.

"It would be amazing to have them see me yes, but it wouldn't…_matter _if they did it without even believing." Rose turned to the star struck guardians and smiled softly. Jack shook his head and laughed a little.

"Man…I would've jumped to the chance of being able to be seen" He said quietly. Rose nodded her head and looked at the gang. What was it about Jamie that had her so intrigued? It wasn't just because of the feelings he had for Emma, but it was like the cupid knew him. She gasped as she walked a little closer to the group.

"Hold up a sec" She whispered. "Have I...?" With tentative steps, she walked until she was only inches from his face. She intently searched his features and ignored the conversations going on around her. With a gasp she slowly reached out to trace Jamie's face. She expected her hand to go right through but instead it touched the soft skin. With a yelp she jumped away and cradled her hand like the touch had shocked her. Jamie snapped his head up at the sound and stared at the cupid. Rose gasped as she stared into his brown eyes

"I know you" She breathed.

* * *

"What the bloody hell were ya thinkin' mate?" Bunny asked harshly. Jack glared at him "I just thought that-"The old man put his hand on Jack's shoulder and sighed. "Jack, I know you think that this is what best but…" "But it is what's best" Jack urged "This could help her become a guardian North"

"Jack you heard her," Tooth said "This isn't what she wants" She put her hand on his shoulder and he glanced at her. Understanding was in her eyes and Jack had no choice but to give in to her violet irises.

"I know" He whispered "I just thought that this would…" He was cut off by a shout and whirled around. Sandy had been asleep but had woken up at the sound with a start. Rose was standing there with her hand to her chest. It looked like she was out of breath and a scary look was on her face. Jamie was staring right back at her and he seemed shocked at how close she was.

"I know you" Rose said. Jack's eyes widened...things just got interesting

* * *

Jamie couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. One minute he was working with giant furry creatures, the next he was captivated by person that had just touched his face and jumped away like she had been shot. What made matters even more unusual was the fact that she had just said she knew him.

"What?" Jamie heard himself say. _Rude you idiot_, he thought.

"I...I know you have we met before?" The girl asked. Jamie shook his head. He heard Tooth gasp and looked over to the fairy. She was staring at Rose with a hand clapped over her mouth. "Rose he...he can see you" Jamie looked to the so called Rose and grinned.

"Of course I can Tooth, I mean she's standing right there" Sandy shook his head and started flashing all these images above his head. "Yeah...that's not really helping mate" Bunny said. North slowly walked over to the confused girl.

"Rose..." "Yeah Mr. Santa" The old man chuckled "You are aware that Jamie can see you right...?" For a second the girl looked...weird. But when she looked over at Jamie she grinned.

"You can see me?" Rose had never felt this happy before. He could actually see her...The Cupid could actually be seen. Rose felt like jumping and yelling but something kept her locked in the same place.

"Y...yeah" Jamie stuttered. The others hadn't even noticed, which Jamie found ironic. Rose still couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen the boy before. She most definitely hadn't seen him in her 310 years...so why was he so special now?

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jack said. "I'd love to mate" Bunny replied "But I have no idea what's going on myself"

_You and me both_, Rose thought to herself. She could feel everyone's emotions swarming out of control. It made matters worse when the globe was covered in black sand.

"Get the children out of here" North yelled. "What? What's going on North?" Rose stumbled over her words. The amount of emotions from the group had left her weak and tired. All four of them said the same word simultaneously.

"Pitch" "And he's not alone" A deep booming voice said. It sent a shiver down her spine to hear the words filled with such..._loathing._Like they were disgusted to even speak them to the Big four.

"PITCH!" Jack yelled "COME OUT YOU COWARD" The dust seemed unfazed by his words and just kept gathering until a face glared at them. It was then the clapping started. Rose whirled around and yelped in surprise. A guy stood behind her, a crooked smile playing over his face. He looked...normal. Too normal to be the apprentice of an evil man.

Something in his cold laugh made her freeze. He had the glint in his eyes that a mad man would have and his smile sent shivers through Rose. Why was it he looked so...familiar. Then it clicked. The reason she thought she knew Jamie was because he looked like the man standing before her.

"James" Rose breathed

* * *

**Well...that's that ^_^ anyways tomorrow I won't be updating **_Arrow's of a cupi__d _**because I'll be writing another Chapta for my other story **_The Labyrinth! _

**ANYWHOO! GLV sends her love and please review ;)**


	7. Memories

**Chapter 7**

**Hay y'all! MAMA'S HOME! Anyways...Guess what. The freakin computer was broken for some stupid reason. I'm serious...I was *this* far away from screaming for another one. Brat or what? Well I'm back now and...yeah. **

**Disclaimer: So I was walking down a street right and there was a sign that said, Do_ Not _Walk on side-walk Cement, and you know what I did? I grabbed a pen outta my pocket and wrote "I was being Sarcastic" right in front of the sign and then trudged right through it. Thank Goodness it was nearly dry. **

**So that's how I got my new Pen name...Cool huh, just like how I suddenly remembered that I don't own any of these characters with the exception of Rose, my best creation yet, James, based on another character, and Emma...a spur of the moment kinda thing.**

* * *

_This can't be happening_, Rose thought to herself. 310 years and now her memories decide to collide. Snippets of darkness raced through her mind as she gazed at the boy in front of her. _Impossible_, she thought for the one hundredth time.

"Is it, Rosy Posey?" James asked quietly. He still had that crooked smile, the one that made her heart wrench. She knew what that feeling was but refused to acknowledge it. That feeling was from years ago, from when she had had a family. She hadn't remembered where she had come from, but Rose had known that she had to have come from somewhere. The memories to do with the boy made her wince.

Love. That was the only way she could describe it. Weeks with the boy who had once held her heart, nights alone in a forbidden forest, stolen kisses in the moonlight. But these memories weren't shared with the person in front of her now. He was a void, a dark grey staining his aura. Rose couldn't feel anything coming from him.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" She asked warily. She felt the others tense and Jack's building rage. They really didn't like Pitch.

"I didn't" James replied slyly "It was written all over your face, which, may I say, is still as lovely as ever" He was toying with her, Rose knew that. And it hurt to know it. A lot. A deep rumble emanated from the dust and she recoiled from the sound. She watched as each of the guardians took a confident step forward. Sandman held two gold whips and Tooth was surrounded by her faeries. Jack was holding his staff tightly and glanced at the Cupid; it lasted for a second and was filled with concern and anger. North, bless his old soul, stood straight with his swords pointed at the ever-growing darkness.

"I wish I could say the same for you" Rose said. James' eyebrow rose slightly and he gave her another one of his crooked smiles. Damn him and his perfect teeth.

"Oh…we both know that's a lie" He breathed quietly. Then he was right in front of her and Rose gasped. How did he suddenly get there so fast? She felt a rush of energy surge through her and looked up at James. His brown eyes were staring down at her, but his expression was blank, like appearing out of nowhere was normal. His skin held an addictive hum, something that vibrated throughout her entire being.

This isn't him, she thought furiously; don't let this image fool you. With strength she didn't know she held, she turned away from his gaze. Once facing the guardians, she was quite taken by their lack of concern for her; she looked at the almost comical sight before her. There they stood as still as statues. Sandy and Tooth focused on the dust with determination. A single golden whip that was inches away from snapping the dust hung frozen. Tooth's loyal faeries where frozen midair and the sound of Tooth's ever flapping wings had ceased. North and Jack had turned their attention on her and James. North had his right arm up and his mouth opened as if he were to shout a war cry. Jack was surrounded by an ice-blue light that made his blue eyes seem to burn even brighter. Even stranger was the jet of white light coming from his staff that was frozen midair, just like the others.

"What did you do to them?" Rose gasped out loud. She heard him chuckle under his breath. "Froze time" He whispered into her ear. How does he _do_ that? Rose thought furiously. She whirled around and notched an arrow to her bow. Before she could draw the string back, the weapon was knocked across the room. _Just like that_, the wistful thought came to her mind.

"Unfreeze them" She bit out. Anger was clouding her vision. He had absolutely no right! I'll knock those perfect teeth out of his mouth...or I'll let Tooth do it Rose thought viciously. She was taken aback by her feral thoughts and as if reading her mind, which he could, James smiled widely.

"And why would I do that?" James asked audaciously. Stupid, stubborn, idiotic son of a- She stopped herself before things got really bad. Rose glanced at the boy in front of her. "Please?" She said quietly. As always her anger never stayed long. It was like an unwanted guest knocking at your door for ages until you let them in and then they just leave once you get comfortable. It leaves you flustered and annoyed. Considering Rose was an emotion feeling person...those feelings had intensified.  
James sighed and caved in to her eyes. Not even a man with no heart would've been able to resist her at that moment.

Several things happened then; James jumped out of the way just before the Jack's ice hit him, then North came up on his left with a sword raised to his neck, which James calmly sent flying away with an impatient flick of his hair, then he turned to Rose and wrapped his arm around her waist. "If you don't mind...I'd like for you to keep your hands _**OFF** _me" She growled. James only smirked and signaled to the ever-growing mound of Darkness. It began receding immediately which Rose found odd. If your were the King of Darkness, If you were Pitch Black an arrogant, self-centered man who never, ever took orders from anyone...why would you suddenly listen now? Unless...

"Diversion" Rose groaned. She face-palmed her for head and groaned again. She felt James chuckle deeply again and looked up to glare at him. "You catch on fast" He said "Well faster than most" he continues with a glance at the others. Rose half-heartedly kicked and beat at his chest with her fists. He caught her hands and she tried not gasp at the humming emanating from his touch.

"Why am I so special all of a sudden?' She burst out. "I didn't see any of you guys 200 years ago and all of a sudden you think you can just walk up to me and say 'hey we need you, you're coming with us'?" Rose was particularly taking her frustration out on the boy holding her.

"Well technically, I didn't know you existed until well...5 or so years ago" Frostbite said nervously. James just shrugs "Duty Calls" He says before wrapping his arms more securely around me and positioned himself as if he were to jump. He would have too...if it weren't for the arrow that lodged itself in his shoulder. Rose noticed the feathers and the wood of her very own arrow.

Her first thought was: Who touched my bow?! Then it was: Frostbite can't seem to take his eyes off Tooth. Then: Get your hands _**OFF**_ my bow! The arrow had only just missed her by mere inches. _Lucky your so far away you little_...

James roared in anger and Rose trembled in fear. His eyes had turned dark, almost black, and he turned towards the shooter. And standing there was none other than Rose's new favorite hero...

"_Jamie_" she gasped.


	8. Goodbye (

HERLLOO!

I'm sad to say this but...this is the last time you'll be seeing this story updated ;( I really want to continue it...and maybe I will...but I've found a new website called WATTPAD! It's amazeballs and I'm already writing a new story...MY OWN Story with my own plot and characters...

There was a Guest that reviewed a question... I'd just like to say that I love that Idea. Go ahead and knock yourself out with whatever story makes you happy ^_^

Yes! Anybody can adopt my neglected baby ;( Just make sure she's completed. I'm so horrible for doing this but TAKE CARE!

That's all for tonight folks so thank you so much for this incredible adventure! Hopefully I'll see you guys on WattPad...username is JordyKayKay...lol how original ^_^

Love Charlie xox


End file.
